


It's so Easy

by Mrs_Dark_Knight



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Dark_Knight/pseuds/Mrs_Dark_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-AU where the original members of the band never left-</p><p>Slash and Axl figure themselves out, with a little help from the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Jungle

“You know where you are?!”

Axl’s question echoed throughout the venue resulting in an uproarious response from the crowd.

“You’re in the jungle baby! You’re gonna dieeeeeee…” he held the final note for a seemingly impossible length of time while the crowd cheered him on enthusiastically.

Slash watched through heavy lidded eyes and a mass of black curls as the vocalist swung his hips enticingly to the rhythm of the fan favorite. Snorting, he shook his head as he observed Axl’s obscene hip motions aimed at some chick in the crowd who flashed him. Typical teasing asshole, how did he manage to fall for this jerk?

His focus on Axl, coupled with his usual drunkenness, caused him to mess up a few notes in his solo when it came; nevertheless, he was able to successfully complete it without too many mishaps and get through another show without Axl waltzing off stage like the diva he was or jumping off it to kick someone’s face in.

The boys trudged backstage on a high from their performance and made their way to their shared dressing room. Immediately they got comfortable, with Duff, Izzy and Steven on one couch and Axl perched on the armrest of another. Slash plopped on the floor with a half empty bottle of Jack and immediately began downing it in large gulps.

“Man, we were awesome tonight- especially you Axl.” Steven Adler bounced happily in his seat, surveying the band with his usual adorably dopey grin.

Axl himself was smoking a cigarette while his vivid blue-green eyes scanned the room; in Slash’s opinion-though he would never admit it to him- Axl looked wild-eyed, dangerous and too damn gorgeous.

“Yeah, yeah, good job guys,” he replied in a dismissive tone, casting an approving look over the group, “Too bad someone had to fuck it up somehow.”

His eyes narrowed accusingly at Slash who now had the bottle of Daniels between his outstretched legs and his curls covering his face. Slash, expecting this comment, didn’t even bother to look up at the redhead currently glaring at him.

“It wasn’t that big of a deal,” he muttered, bringing the bottle up to plush lips to take another swig. The harsh burn of the alcohol as it passed down his throat proved perversely satisfying.

The moment he said it, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Steven and Duff shared a nervous look as Axl’s eyes narrowed dangerously and his face contorted into a scowl.

“So I guess tha’ band’s rep isn’t ‘that big of a deal’ either, huh?” his voice got dangerously low and his profile tensed, like a cobra ready to strike, whether it be with hurtful words or powerful punches. Maybe with both.

Slash despised that it sent a dark thrill through him. He pushed his curls back and faced Axl’s heated gaze head on-if the fucker wanted a fight, he could have it. Izzy cleared his throat uncomfortably- eyes darting quickly between the two.

“Gee Axl; you know that’s not what he fucking meant.” He ran his hand nervously through his hair when Axl’s gaze snapped to him, “He never messed up too bad anyw-“

Axl interrupted Izzy with a snort “Funny, I don’t remember asking you shit.”

Before Izzy could reply and probably add fuel to the almost-fire, Duff came to his rescue.

“First of all, don’t talk to him like that,” the blonde said as he shuffled closer to Izzy, “and second, it wasn’t a major fuck up-give him a break. We’re tired we should get back to the hotel anyway.”

Axl’s whole demeanor changed, he flinched as if struck and his expression softened to one of apology- of course he was too stubborn to ever apologize to anyone. Without waiting for Axl’s reply, Duff grabbed Izzy and Steve and stalked out of the room.

“We’ll be in the Car, come find us when you’re done being an ass.”

The door slammed behind him.   

That left Axl and Slash alone in their dressing room with the tension to simmer.

Surprisingly, Axl was the first to speak.

“Slash… look man…I’m-” his gaze was trained on the door the others just walked through. He seemed to think the better of whatever he had to say and reverted to his cocky façade. 

“…Can you walk? Or do you need me to haul your ass outside?” Sinfully plush lips curled into a smirk as the red-head sauntered over to Slash’s sprawled out form. Slash’s heart rate seemed to triple as the vocalist’s lithe body loomed over him.  The guitarist’s eyes traced his every curve, which was clearly visible in those impossibly tight leather pants, and came to a stop at the zipper. It was very difficult not to stare at the obvious bulge of Axl’s dick. Shit. Not good.

If there was one thing Slash was sure of, it’s Axl’s hatred of ‘faggots’ and the problems he had with men hitting on him. He’d most definitely fire Slash if he found out.

Panicking, Slash sprung to his feet quickly to avoid Axl touching him and somehow figuring out his sinful thoughts. He was way drunker than he previously thought though, since he flailed wildly and fell forwards into the red-head’s personal space.

Soft hands curled around Slash’s biceps in an attempt to steady him.

Chuckling, Axl tilted his head back to make eye contact with Slash.

“Whoa man, what the actual fuck was that Bambi?” amusement laced his tone and his blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

The guitarist’s form was completely still, his breath came out in huffs and his pupils we’re dilated. Slash took in the intoxicating scent of Axl’s cologne, whiskey and cigarette smoke while he tried to regulate his breathing. The proximity of the red-head’s leg to his crotch wasn’t helping. The singer’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the man before him with concern.

“Hey man, are you-“

Luckily, his line of questioning was cut off by obnoxious honking from outside. Slash hastily offered his thanks to every deity in existence. The others were clearly pretty sick of waiting for them to sort shit out. Rolling his eyes, Axl rearranged Slash so he could support him as they walked. The two staggered out to the Limo and stumbled inside; Slash hastily pulled his body away from Axl and pressed himself against the opposite door. This earned him a funny look from the vocalist.

“You two sweethearts are over your squabble now?” Izzy asked, grinning as he stared at the men sitting across from him. Slash’s face flamed, but hopefully the Limo was too dark for anyone to notice.

“Yup,” Axl retorted, smirking “Mommy and Daddy aren’t fighting anymore.”

The boys erupted into laughter as the car drove off, used to the friendly banter. Slash joined in halfheartedly while he avoided Steve’s questioning gaze. If anyone found out about these stupid feelings, he’d be fucked- and probably out of a job. 


	2. So Fine

His head pounded and his tongue felt too big for his mouth. Just what he needed, another hangover.

Slash opened his eyes and quickly shut them against the too-bright light from the hotel window. Fuck it. He was never drinking again. Slowly, he became aware of warmth radiating from his left. The room seemed to spin and his head pounded as he turned it to see who the hell he took home last night.

A mass of red hair and the smell of familiar cologne greeted him. Shit. What happened last night? The guitarist tried to recall the events that occurred after they walked off stage, but all he could remember was his spat with Axl and almost tripping and falling on Axl’s lips. In his defense, they were very nice lips…

“Mornin’ Slasher…” A sleep rough voice dragged him out of his reverie. Axl’s blue eyes stared intensely at slash, he looked as if he’d been awake all along; he was wearing his usual cocksure smirk that made it appear he knew exactly what Slash was thinking about and wasn’t surprised.

Shocked, the guitarist sat up hastily to instantly regret it as the room begun to spin wildly. Axl chuckled softly behind him as he reached out to stop Slash falling over.

“That’ll teach you to drink three bottles of Jack in the space of a few hours”

Groaning, the curly haired man turned to glare at Axl, who was currently sprawled on the bed with his hair fanning over the white pillows, creating a lovely contrast.

Should normal people even look so fine when they wake up?

Oh, of course, Axl was anything but normal. A fucking menace is what he was.

Slash attempted to shimmy out of bed before he did anything he would regret- like kissing the singer silly or rolling over and cuddling him like a love-struck fool.

“What happened?” He asked as he made his way to the bathroom on shaky legs and grabbed his toothbrush.

“You passed out and I had to drag your heavy ass up here, you’re welcome.” Axl replied, lazily playing with the covers as he watched Slash closely. “No thanks to the other dipshits.”

“So why are _you_ here then?” He instantly regretted how harsh it sounded. The band mates had shared a bed before, and it never posed a problem.

Axl’s hands paused their tugging on the sheets and his eyes widened, he looked vulnerable and unsure of himself.

“I-I… well, I fell asleep by accident,” he replied in a soft voice, “are you mad at me about last night or something?”

The red-head was determinedly looking anywhere but at Slash, he sat up and eyed the door warily. Maybe he shouldn’t have assumed Slash forgave him, Should’ve probably slept on the couch.

“No. No its cool man, I’m over it.” The dark-skinned man sheepishly rubbed his neck “I’m just surprised you stayed‘s all”

Axl’s profile instantly relaxed and he turned to face Slash, they both shared a warm, earnest smile. It was moments like these that Slash treasured the most, when Axl wasn’t fighting, or faking, or being the asshole everyone seemed to think he was- he was just being a regular guy and a beautiful one at that.

The sun shining from the window hit his messy red hair making strands of it appear gold and luminous. Slash vibrated in place with the desire to cross the room in a few long strides and hold him close while spilling his feelings of overwhelming affection.

The moment was ruined by Duff flinging the room door open. Axl’s face immediately closed off and Slash looked away while his cheeks heated. He needed to learn to control that.

“Awww, am I interrupting a moment?” Duff cooed, making exaggerated kissy faces.

Axl’s gaze lingered on Slash’s red face he was trying to intently hide behind his hair. The guy was pretty adorable. The thought brought the snarky response he was planning to throw at Duff to a screeching halt.

Where the fuck did that thought come from?

Duff seemed to take Axl’s lack of reply and his shocked expression as confirmation. He threw his long blonde hair over his shoulder and let out a high pitched giggle.

“Well, let’s hope you make an honest man outta Axl, Slasher.” The bassist turned to stare at Slash who seemed to be wishing profusely that the ground would swallow him up. Oh… maybe there was something going on here. Leaving before he screwed it up further was probably in his best interest.

“I aint no fuckin’ faggot, and neither is Slash!” growled Axl as he jumped off the bed and yanked one of his boots on.

Slash made a barely audible panicked sound in his throat and the room seemed to plunge into deathly silence.

“Uhh, Ok man, I was just kidding, no need to get so defensive.” Duff mumbled, his gaze lingered on the guitarist’s tense form, “Look, get ready and get out here, we’ve got the day off and we’re gonna make use of it.”

He backed out of the room and softly closed the door, his gaze never leaving Slash. Axl finally found his other boot and angrily yanked it on; he stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut without another word.

Slash slowly carried out his morning routine feeling drained, he pulled on random bits of clothing and hesitantly made his way into the living room; it was apparently going to be a splendid day.

 

 

Slash stepped into the living room with a stormy expression. Steven and Izzy turned from their positions in front of the TV to greet him with their usual teasing, but quickly abandoned it when Duff gave the pair a loaded look.

Axl was staring out the hotel window at the city view with grim determination. He didn’t feel like facing the lead-guitarist right now.

Duff pushed a cup of coffee into Slash’s hands and surveyed the group.

“Ok shitheads! We’ve got no performances today, so we might as well make the best of it”

Izzy and Duff twisted in their seat to face Duff with obvious interest

“Whadda’ you suggest?” asked Slash as he downed his coffee in gulps and eyed Axl subtly- or so he thought.

Duff bounced excitedly on his heels “Shopping!”

“You’re fucking kidding right?” The red-head asked as he finally decided to use his words-albeit rude ones.

The tall blonde scoffed teasingly “Finally decided to join us, did you? No, I’m not ‘fucking kidding’ princess, we’re gonna enjoy ourselves like normal people and pick up some clothes and food in the process.”

“We don’t need food; the hotel provides whatever we want and I’m pretty sure we have enough clothes already.” He waved a hand at various articles of clothing scattered around the room.

Steven shrugged, “I don’t know man, we aint got nothing better to do, and I’m bored.” He then promptly dissolved into giggles.

Izzy ruffled his hair affectionately and even Axl looked slightly amused. “Really? Quoting our own lyrics now? Classic.”

The others started to chuckle at Steven’s antics and the atmosphere lightened.

“Now that that’s over, get in the car punks, we’re going shopping!” Duff deposited his cup in the sink with a flourish and pulled on his white leather jacket.

The others followed suit and trooped downstairs while arguing loudly with each other over some insignificant shit, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Five minutes into the drive saw the boys arguing loudly with each other over which music to play on the way.

“Elvis. We should play Elvis obviously!” Axl shouted as he tried to shove the Elvis tape into Duff’s outstretched hand.

The blonde snorted and smacked it aside playfully, “Elvis is dead man, let’s play some Nirvana.”

 The redhead reached out and yanked at strands of Duff hair, “Not those drugged up hipsters, or I swear I’ll make sure this car crashes!”

“I vote for Nirvana.” Steven smirked from his position behind the wheel, glancing into the rear-view mirror to meet Axl’s heated gaze. “And hey, aren’t **_we_** just drugged up rock stars?”

The group erupted into boisterous laughter. Spirits were high and Slash hoped they would remain that way.

“Eyes on the road, Popcorn.” Axl retorted, eyes glimmering with mirth, “By the way, why are we making the heroin junkie drive?”

Steven snickered, unperturbed, and returned his gaze to the road “At least I didn’t crash the vehicle like a certain someone.” The boys all turned to glance at Slash who was riding shotgun.

“Guy come one, it was one time…” he complained in a whiny voice as Steven backed carefully into a parking space.

The banter continued among them as they walked into the mostly empty supermarket. The only people there were a bored looking lady at the cashier and a young man propped up on a stool focused intently on his gaming device.

“Hey man, this isn’t Wal-Mart.” Izzy murmured, taking in the almost empty store.

Duff smacked him gently, “obviously not idiot, were you planning to be flocked by random people and being stuck signing autographs on our day off?”

 

“Well no, but we dressed for paparazzi man.” He waved his hand at their clothes. Axl was wearing his usual leather pants and an Elvis tee, and cowboy boots. Slash, Izzy, Duff and Steven were dressed similarly and they all wore lots of rings and bracelets. They stuck out like sore thumbs. “I mean, Axl’s stupid red-hair alone attracts everyone and everything, including birds, within a three-mile radius.”

 

The others tittered as the man in question glared at Izzy then self-consciously smoothed his long hair over. Slash bit his tongue against the urge to tell Axl that his hair was just fine, that it brought out his eyes, that it was one of the many things that made him so beautiful… or some equally stupid romantic shit.

“Are you boys gonna just stand there and block the entrance or what?” The lady at the register finally spared them an unimpressed glance. “Cause if you are, you can get out.”

Her shrill voice seemed to grate on Axl’s nerves and his infamous temper begun to spike. He was ready to tell her to stick it where the sun don’t shine when Duff dragged a large metal trolley noisily against the tiles.

“You heard the lady, let’s go.”

They followed Duff without protest into the small supermarket.

Slash hung behind the group, stealing glances at Axl who was making rude jokes about the cashier.

“Ok guys,” Duff brought the cart to a halt, “we’re gonna split up and grab the things we need. Izzy, go with Steve; Slash, you’re with Axl and me… I’m with Vodka.”

Duff walked away with the cart clattering noisily in front of him.

Izzy and Steven skipped off to presumably find popcorn and chocolate, which left the two standing awkwardly in the snack aisle.

Slash shuffled from foot to foot, trying to build enough courage to shatter the silence, “So… Alcohol?”

They both shared a look and burst into earnest laughter. Axl was relieved they were over the previous night’s events.

“Again? After what happened last night?”

The guitarist grinned widely making Axl’s heart do all kinds of acrobatics, “I’ll tone it down this time, I swear.

By the time they regrouped and deposited what they had picked up into the cart, both boys were totally relaxed. The cart was filled with all types of popcorn, Vodka, JD and cigars.

“So… this is the ‘food’ huh?” Duff asked, eying the items disdainfully as they approached checkout.

The drummer tossed two boxes of chocolate into the cart. “Hey man, you suggested it.”

The men cashed their “groceries” and made it back into the car without incident, though Axl was itching to ask the cashier if she was pregnant or just a fat bitch. Duff decided to drive this time so Steven moved around to the back. Slash and Axl were pressed against each other as usual, comfortably discussing last week’s baseball game.

“Yo Slash! We got something for you and lover boy!” Steven yelled as he shoved a fancy looking bottle of lube into the guitarist’s hand.

They erupted in laughter as Slash’s face heated and Axl gaped at the bottle.

Really, they were doing this now?

Axl scoffed, annoyed, “Why did you give it to him? He’s clearly the one who would take it.”

Silence swiftly descended on the car, the boys struggled to hold back their laughter as the vocalist took in the implications of what he’d just said. Could he be any more of a fag?

Steven’s high pitched giggle triggered the hearty laughter of the group.

“Uhm… Axl, you’d clearly be the one taking it.” Slash replied between huffs of laughter. The bottle was still clutched tightly in his hand, realizing this he subtly slipped it in his pocket while the others were distracted.

“Why the fuck would that be?” he asked, face red with anger and embarrassment.

“Cause you’re pretty-”

The boys’ laughter quieted down and Duff peered curiously at Slash from the front seat. Could the kid be any less subtle?

“-petty, I mean, like any bitch would be.”

Narrowing his eyes, Axl turned to stare at Slash. “So are you,” he said, ignoring the ‘bitch’ comment, “I mean, you got the whole curly haired, dark eyed thing going for you.”

The guitarist stopped breathing for a while. The red-head seemed totally unaware of the silence of the others and continued his rant.

 

“I mean, do you even see yourself? Don’t play dumb, you know damn well how gorge-“ the awareness of everybody staring at him finally settled in, including Slash who still hadn’t moved since the singer begun talking. His mouth was hanging open, soft with surprise.

Axl wanted desperately to see that mouth kiss-swollen. Specifically, with _his_ kisses.

Clearing his throat, he attempted to end his point in a totally un-gay way, “So clearly you should be the girl…”

Slash’s smile had Axl’s breath speeding up; he quickly ducked his head to hide a smile of his own. Stupid curly—haired bastard, with his stupid-perfect smiles and cotton candy-soft voice and his perfect dark skin and- SHIT! He was not prepared for these not-so-platonic feelings towards Slash- they would ruin everything.

Izzy observed the two, eyes narrowed and brows scrunched in a confused frown. He had been the red-head’s best friend for a long while and could easily recognize the signs of him falling for someone. Were they dating or something?

“Hey, are you two fuc-“

“We’re here!” Duff announced loudly, wisely cutting Izzy’s queries off- they probably wouldn’t be very helpful at the moment.

Axl flung the car door open quickly, relieved to be away from Slash, his too-gay feeling for his probably-straight friend and Izzy’s fucking questions. He was so close to throwing himself from the moving vehicle if the ride had continued.

The boys entered the clothing store and spent an exorbitant amount on completely pointless items. Axl brought ass-less chaps, Slash got at least ten pairs of new glasses, Duff and Steven grabbed new cowboy boots while Izzy watched the proceedings with interest and vague amusement. The short-tempered vocalist managed to get through the day without punching anyone and considered it a great achievement. They returned home in high spirits and decided to get shit-faced drunk to celebrate a day well spent.

The boys were sprawled out on the couch with bottles of JD-except Duff who was cooing lovingly to the half empty bottle of vodka held tight in his grip. Axl was at his usual spot next to Slash, Steven was lying upside down with his feet on the couch, and Izzy was putting ribbons in the blonde’s hair.

“Guyyyyyys” Duff slurred, tearing his gaze away from his vodka long enough to grope around the coffee table for a tape. “We should totally be playing my song right now.”

Axl raised his head weakly from Slash’s shoulder “Not that stupid love song izzit?”

The Blonde either ignored him, or was so deep in his drunken stupor the comment didn’t register. He rose on shakily and attempted to jam the tape into the player several times until it finally went in. He then plopped down on the couch, almost sitting on Izzy.

The song started slowly. The bass, rhythm guitar, lead guitar and drums blended together harmoniously; the low, smooth baritone of Axl’s voice caressed the ear, making Slash shiver on the couch. They were a goddamned good band, if he did say so himself.

_How could she look so fine?_

  
Axl remembered poking fun at Duff when he approached him with lyrics for the ‘stupid love song about some stupid chick’- he never dreamed it would’ve struck such a deep chord within him.

He turned his head to glance at Slash who was smiling warmly back at him. His eyes were heavy lidded and his curls tumbled over his face and tickled Axl’s forehead. _How_ could he be so fine?

_How could it be she might be mine?_

 

Slash stared at Axl who was looking back at him with a sort of awe. The red-head’s eyes kept flicking down to his lips. His red hair was soft where it lay against his shoulder. The guitarist clenched and unclenched his fist with the overwhelming urge to touch. Anywhere. Everywhere. It took herculean force to drag his eyes up to meet Axl’s, where he saw deep pools of desire tinged with confusion. _Could_ he be mine?

 

Axl moved without registering it, bringing his lips just an inch away from Slash’s. They breathed each other in for a while before the Redhead made an impatient noise and closed the distance between them.

He could’ve sworn time slowed down. Slash’s lips were as warm and soft as he had imagined. The constant brush of Slash’s stubble served as a reminder that he was very much male- it only made the kiss hotter in Axl’s opinion. It started out impossibly gentle but quickly became more heated; Slash gently nipped at the other man’s plump lower lip to prompt him open his mouth.. He granted Slash’s seeking tongue access and let out a heartfelt moan when he finally got his first taste. The guitarist tasted like coffee, whiskey, and smoke and… well, himself- a combination that was quickly becoming addictive.

Slash took this as a sign to deepen the kiss, swallowing the small whimpers Axl was making, seemingly without noticing. Long fingers tangled in his curls, and the thought that Axl might need this too sent heat rushing south. More. He had to get closer, get him outta the stupid jacket-

His caveman thought process was interrupted by a loud crash. Axl started, and detached himself from Slash’s lips with great reluctance, cursing whatever deigned to interrupt them.

Steven groaned from his position on the floor where he landed when he tripped over the coffee table.

“Guys… I think I broke something.”

Izzy attempted to assist Steven, but ended up tripping over the mess of bottles and landing on top of him.

Axl stared at the two in obvious irritation and confusion, brain still muddled from the kiss.

He glanced at Slash who was currently passed out on his shoulder- probably from his alcohol consumption. Pouting, he tugged a few of his curls in the hopes the man would wake up and continue his sensual assault. Shit, that meant another painstaking trip with him to his room. He had better get rewarded with a kiss... or a blow-

“ehem…” Duff was staring straight at Axl, looking vaguely amused and too fucking smug for his liking, “if you’re done eating each other’s face, will you help me with these two?” 

Their actions begun to sink into his alcohol addled brain… he just made out with Slash... in a totally gay way…In front of the whole band.

FUCK.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just agree that Axl is an idiot? lol  
> More? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let there be smut... and.. pillow fights?  
> muhahaha

Throb. Throb. Throb.

Axl opened his eyes and winced as light invaded them. His head was pounding like nobody’s business and his stomach was lurching dangerously. Did he ever fucking learn?

Gingerly turning his throbbing head, he saw Slash’s sleeping form next to him. They were in his room and not on the couch; he must’ve mustered the strength to drag both their drunken asses in here last night.

Last night.

Shit.

Memories of his actions flooded his brain and mortification followed closely behind. He had kissed Slash in front of the whole band… and he had liked it-though that was no surprise. Axl had since made peace with his totally-gay feelings for Slash, it’s not as if he’s never experienced similar feelings before. The fact that Slash kissed him back _was_ a fucking surprise.

It might have been because he was drunk…

Axl could never imagine a world in which his friend shared his fucked up feelings. He’s only ever seen Slash with women anyway. He just hoped the man wouldn’t be _too_ revolted.

Loud groaning brought his attention sharply back to the guitarist. The fucker was waking up and he sounded like he was in a lot of pain. Axl grinned at this- the kid really needed to lay off the alcohol- last night he drank more than all the others put together.

“You awake, mister ‘I’m-gonna-tone-it-down’?”

He only got a pained groan as a reply.

Scoffing, Axl turned on his side to face him “I’m not even sorry for you, I’ve told you to drink less.”

“Shut up, bitch.”

Axl laughed loudly, knowing this would only add to the intensity of the headache.

Slash rolled over to glare at Axl- they were now both facing each other on the bed.

“You might just be Satan…” His voice was husky and his hair was in disarray, curls pointing in every direction. He frowned at Axl, who, despite his hangover, was still looking perfectly groomed.

Axl giggled, reaching up to straighten Slash’s curls without registering it “Yes. _I’m_ Satan, cuz’ _I’m_ the one who told you to guzzle down all that liquor.”

The other man didn’t reply, he lay perfectly still, barely breathing, as Axl attempted to return order to his wild curls. The redhead’s face scrunched in concentration, his tongue poking out a little from his mouth. He wanted to kiss him. Again.

Their actions last night had been the first thing Slash remembered when he opened his eyes, he hoped with everything in him that Axl didn’t regret or forget it.

Axl eventually gave up his mission, he left his hand tangled in the guitarist’s curls, his hair was fucking impossible to fix. “Man I don’t know how you manage to tame these curls every morning…”

Only then, did he notice the stillness of Slash’s body and his intense gaze. Panicking, he quickly pulled his hand away. He was probably pissed that Axl had touched him after what happened- he steeled himself for rejection. He, however, was not prepared for what came.

“Why’d you stop?” Slash asked softly, reaching out to grasp the man’s hand.

His long fingers wrapped easily around Axl’s wrist and sent warm pooling below. The redhead had watched Slash play countless times, his long fingers flying over the guitar strings quickly and nimbly. He often wondered how they would feel around his cock, or possibly inside him. His stomach clenched at the thought.  

His cheeks flamed, this was a really bad time to be getting a boner-they had to talk. “You were all tense man. I figured you didn’t want me to touch you after… after-“

“After last night?” His voice dropped to a register that should be illegal in every state. Axl junior twitched beneath the sheets.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking. Fuck.

He should probably not be thinking about fucking right now…

The redhead tried to think of anything that would kill his boner- the lady at the supermarket, dead kittens, Duff’s ass (ok that didn’t work)- Slash shifted closer to Axl, dashing his hopes of control completely.

The fact that they were both so scantily clad wasn’t helping. Last night, Axl had managed to drunkenly pull his pants off and wake Slash for long enough to do the same; sleeping in leather pants isn’t exactly comfortable.

He gulped; becoming way more aroused when he realized the guitarist was wearing only his shirt and boxers under the sheets. He himself was wearing only his Elvis tee… it was pretty much impossible to fit underwear under his pants comfortably. 

Ain’t life just a bitch?

Slash shifted closer still, finally bringing their chests into contact. The movement caused the redhead’s shirt to rub against his sensitive nipples, causing them to harden and his cock to twitch. He absolutely did NOT whimper or let out any other non-manly sound- he was a rock star goddamnit; Badass and mean and totally not getting flustered by Slash’s proximity.

“Uh… Axl, you ok over there?”

Axl was pulled from his frantic thoughts. Dazed, he glanced up to meet

Slash’s concerned gaze. He was so caught up in his ‘manly’ thoughts; he forgot he hadn’t replied in a while. 

“Look, I’ll understand if you don’t want this,” the darker man looked unsure and a little scared, “I know you’re not into guys or whatever, just… don’t kick me outta the band man-I won’t try anything If you say no.” The guitarist’s words were coming out rushed and panicked, he begun to pull away from Axl.

Axl groaned, protesting the loss of the other man’s warmth “Man, what? Why would I kick you out?” He was barely making sense of the rush of words, but he understood that Slash was pretty upset about something.

Slash looked at him with strained expression, brown eyes wide and vulnerable “Because I really like you, and you don’t like men, and you’ll kick me outta the band because I’m a _fag_.” He spat out the last work hatefully, steeling himself for the brunt of Axl’s rage.

The vocalist was staring at Slash, blinking rapidly as his brain tried to process whatever was just said.

“You like me?” he finally squeaked, still mulling over things in his head.

Slash smiled weakly, “Yeah, man- it’s kinda obvious.”

Axl cast an amused look at the guitarist “Man… you think I’m straight?” he snorted and pondered it for a while, “well yeah, I am, like a Flexi ruler…or spaghetti.” Everyone knew spaghetti was only straight till it hit hot water.

He then promptly dissolved into fits of laughter at his own joke. Slash’s confused look, only caused him to laugh harder.

Gasping for breath, he tried to calm himself enough to talk “I’m surprised Izzy hasn’t been running his damn mouth about this.”

The curl-haired man was staring at him with a mix of fondness and irritation, “About what?”

“I had a crush on him for a while, we were kind of...something … and by a while i mean years.”

WAIT, WHAT?

Slash mouth was hanging open. He couldn’t help the surge of jealousy that shot through him.

“Why?”

“Why, what?”

“Why’d you like Izzy?” Slash bit out, trying and failing to not sound murderously jealous.

Axl teetered dangerously on the verge of bursting into gut-aching laughter “Man, are you jealous?” his voice cracked on the last word, laughter threatening to spill out.

Hazel eyes narrowed dangerously, “Nuh-uh…” he murmured petulantly, “jus’ curious…”

This kid was fricken adorable.

Shrugging, the redhead attempted to school his features “Look man, he was just there for me when a lot of shit was happenin’ back in Indiana.” He brushed an imaginary speck of dust off his tee, avoiding Slash’s gaze. “He was all I had for a very long time.”

The guitarist’s expression softened.

“Oh… well, what about all those times you beat the shit out of men who looked at you too hard?”

“Uh… I beat the shit out of them for precisely that reason, they looked at me _wrong,_ ” Axl’s eyes quickly filled with rage, “like they thought they could _take advantage_ of me.”

Slash had, of course, heard the stories of the past sexual abuse and rapes; heard rumors of Axl having to fight his way out of dangerous situations, but he had thought they were just that- stories. The vocalist never mentioned it much and when he did speak of it, he made light of the events. The thought of people trying to force themselves on Axl filled him with dread and anger. He would fucking _kill_ anyone who tried that shit.

The redhead’s voice was cold and steely, his warm smile long gone. “You wouldn’t try to _take_ me would you?” eyes narrowed to slits, he tensed, awaiting the man’s answer.

Slash realized they were treading on dangerous ground here, making eye contact he tried to convey his sincerity “Never. I’d never do anything to hurt you, or try to force you to do anything.”

Axl stared at him for a while longer before releasing a relieved breath. His smile returned as quickly as it had disappeared, “Damn, you’d think you were proposing to me or something.”

“Bitch please,” the guitarist replied, glad the light mood was back, “who’d want to marry such a moody Diva?”

 _He_ would. He totally would. He’d get down on his knees right now for the man, to propose, or to engage in other activities.

A pillow smacked him right in the face before he could dodge. He turned to see Axl grinning manically, eyes shining as he reached for another pillow. “Don’t even pretend you wouldn’t marry me! I thought you ‘wiked me’” he mimicked Slash’s tone of voice.

Oh, so that’s how he wanted to play it? Slash Grabbed the pillow Axl threw and whacked him in the face with it. The redhead’s expression was priceless, his hair was disheveled-finally!- and his blue eyes were as wide as saucers, he looked for all the world scandalized that someone had dared to hit Axl ‘Fuckin’ Rose.

Slash doubled over with laughter, and was slapped with another pillow for lowering his guard. Oh, it was on.

The two grown men jumped around the room, tossing and dodging pillows while giggling like teenage girls at a slumber party. Axl's eyes were dancing with excitement, cheeks flushed and chest heaving from their play. Feathers from the pillows were tangled in his hair, making him look like some sort of angel.

“Ehem…” Izzy had entered the room unnoticed while the two were shrieking and running about, and was trying desperately to suppress his laughter “which of you fuckers are gonna clean this shit up?"

As the two looked guiltily around the room, Izzy took in their attire. They were basically running around the room half naked, which was of course completely normal for them. Slash was giving Izzy the weirdest look that seemed to be a mix of curiosity, jealousy and respect… What the hell was that about?

“I’ll leave you two to figure this one out… we have a show tonight at 7; let’s try not to show up around 9.” He shot Axl a look and quickly left the room, still puzzling over Slash’s look.

The vocalist huffed an annoyed breath, were these losers gonna keep quoting his own lyrics back at him?

Sighing, the redhead lowered his tattered pillow while Slash attempted to assess the damage they did, there were ruined pillows and feathers everywhere, the bedside lamp lay smashed on the floor, and the duvet was thrown across the floor. This was gonna be annoying to clean up.

Axl tugged on a pair of Slash’s shorts and slowly backed towards the door, “uh... Guess you’re on clean up duty man…” his lips stretched into a charming grin while Slash tried to fight the possessiveness that surged in him from seeing Axl in his clothes.

Slash’s eyes narrowed, that redheaded little shit.

“Oh, and Slash… I like you too.” With that he ran out the room snickering and slammed the door shut.

Slash smiled happily to himself, the clean up didn’t seem like much of a chore anymore.


	4. It's So Easy

1991 (THE RITZ)

The show was kept at The Ritz, it was the final warm-up show before the first leg of the ‘Use Your Illusion Tour’.

Axle swaggered onto the stage in skin tight leather jeans, a snakeskin jacket, suspenders, a black muscle tee, and his silk blue bandanna and Gucci sunglasses. He was thrumming with energy and ready to deliver an amazing performance.

The band started off with “It’s so easy” which featured Axl’s powerful vocals and eccentric dance moves. The atmosphere of the concert was electric, the crowd was receptive and the band seemed to be in perfect chaotic harmony.    

_I see your sister in her Sunday dress,_

_She’s out to please, she pouts her best._

_She’s out to take, no need to try_

_Ready for me…_

_It’s so easy… easy_

Axl swiveled his hips seductively, microphone grasped tightly in one hand as he locked eyes with Slash

_When everybody’s tryna please me, baby_

The redhead licked his lips, snickering when the guitarist stumbled over a note. This kid was too easy to rile up. 

Duff watched the two with obvious amusement, nudging Izzy and pointing out their little game. Steven was, of course, clueless, smashing away at the drums with almost palpable glee.

The band played for almost two hours, wowing the crowd with energetic numbers. By the end of the show, Axl was shirtless, dripping in sweat and high on adrenaline.

Fucking. Best. Show. Ever.

And he didn’t even have to rip anyone’s face off. He managed to keep his cool even after being pulled off stage and into the crowd where many fans were trying to grope him.

Whatever, shit happened.

Except for that one small thing. He, unfortunately, could not resist trying to nail the shitty monitor man with his microphone, and ended up accidentally hitting his manager- Duff apologized profusely on his behalf and glared daggers at him for the remainder of the show.

Now that the MTV crew had stopped filming and the redhead was feeling restless and needy. The boys were sitting back stage and having a smoke while Axl was trying to not vibrate out of his skin with anticipation.

Slash watched him silently squirm in his chair while trying to keep up with the others’ fast-paced conversation.

“Hey Rose, come here for a sec?” he motioned towards their shared dressing room.

Axl stared at him for a while before nodding quickly and wriggling out of his seat to follow Slash’s long strides. 

Duff flashed him a shit-eating grin, “Be safe kids”

The vocalist glared threateningly at Duff, who grinned even wider. To the taller man, Axl was about as threatening as an angry red-furred kitten. The imagery had him giggling helplessly and relaying his joke to Steven.

As soon as they entered the empty room, Slash had Axl’s back against to a wall and their lips pressed together. He licked his way into the redhead’s mouth and sucked on his tongue eagerly.

“You teasing little shit…” he growled, nipping at the redhead’s lower lip. Axl tried desperately to catch his breath as he felt himself getting painfully hard in his too-tight jeans.

He tugged at silky red hair, to force Axl to expose his neck which he attacked with nips and sucks, “Do you strut around like this on purpose?”  His shirt rubbed against Axl’s bare nipples and this forced a high pitched cry from the redhead’s mouth.

Axl cursed vehemently and flushed all over, could he be more wanton?

The guitarist pulled away, giving the mewling man a quick once over to see if he was hurt. He quickly noticed the blissed out expression on the other man’s face and smirked. Slowly, he dragged calloused fingers around a rosy nipple, he plucked at it and Axl could not hold back the pleasured sob he released.

Slash eyes darkened, “Perfect. You’re so fucking perfect.”

The redhead almost came embarrassingly fast when Slash lowered his plush lips to a nipple. He gave up the holding back thing and moaned, tossing his head back with abandon. His dick blurted precum as a skilled tongue flicked at his nipple, hips jerking forward when sharp teeth tugged gently at it.

He startled when slash brought his hand up to tug at the other nipple; Yup…He was pretty sure he was gonna cum in his fucking pants… untouched... from his nipples being played with.

The curly haired man detached himself from the nipple with a slick sound and attacked plush lips again-Mumbling things like ‘mine’, ‘fucking beautiful’ and ‘so sexy’ between kisses. Axl’s chest felt tight with emotion, he felt wanted and love and NO HE WAS NOT CRYING OR ANY SHIT LIKE THAT.

His voice was totally wrecked “Slash…"

The guitarists locked eyes with Axl and his voice dropped a register “Oh you poor baby,” he pressed a leg between Axl’s, “ride my leg until you come.” he smirked as the redhead stared at him in surprise and obvious arousal,

He should’ve fucking known Slash would’ve been Satan when in bed. There was no way in hell anyone this adorable wouldn’t have a fucked up kinky side- and fuck if he didn’t like it. Whimpering, Axl’s heart raced as he begun to hump Slash’s leg. The humiliation and arousal mixed deliciously in his lower belly pushing him that much closer to the edge.

Slash leaned closer to his hair and cupped his ass through his pants, “when we get home, I’m gonna spread you out on the bed and eat your ass,” Axl gasped breathlessly at the filth the seemingly-innocent man was spilling, “then, when you’re all loose and wet with my spit, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be walking properly for a week.”  

That was it. Just that and the press of Slash’s hardness against his hip was the final straw.

Axl came with a shout, back arching and hands scrabbling frantically against Slash’s jacket. His stomach clenched with the force of each spurt, Slash fucking broke him.

He shivered with the aftershocks as the guitarist stroked his hair and whispered soothing words. The redhead buried his face in Slash’s neck and inhaled the scent of whiskey and cigar smoke.

Axl attempted to pull away slightly as his breathing returned to normal “Don’t you need to…?”

Slash looked confused for a while before he blushed and rubbed his neck sheepishly, “I already did…when you, uhm… from-“

The redhead rolled his eyes, amused the man could be so bashful after all he just did “You got off on watching me get off?” he deadpanned, fighting the flush trying to rise in his cheeks.

Slash nodded, embarrassed.

Axl lay back against the wall, drained from his orgasm, “No need to be embarrassed… it’s actually pretty hot.” He smirked when Slash cheeks flamed- what a cute kid.

“Uhh… guys,” Steven voice sounded from outside the room, muffled by the door, Axl swore he could almost hear his hesitance through it, “If you’re done with whatever… the Limo is waiting for us.”

Axl pushed off the wall and tried not to wince at the feeling of his come in his pants… ugh

Slash tangled his fingers with Axl’s silently and tugged him towards the door; the redhead hid a pleased smile behind his hair. He could get used to this.

Steven had wisely departed before the two emerged. The two left the room, smiling, sated and high on endorphins. It was the happiest Axl had been in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to think that's exactly what happened backstage after the show :)


	5. Anything Goes

Izzy watched as the two men giddily stumbled into the car, hand’s interlocked tightly.

“Glad to see you two are done with your ‘talk’,” Duff quipped from his spot beside Izzy, grinning at the murderous look Axl threw at him.

Slash smiled at Axl.”Yeah, you could say that.” The redhead smacked the guitarist’s arm and ducked his head to hide a grin.

“Where’s Stevie?” Axl grumbled while snuggling closer to Slash for warmth.

“We lost him to some leggy brunette; you know how he is,” the blond replied, entertaining himself by attempting to arrange Izzy’s hair in some semblance of order, “he can find his own way back to the hotel.” He was, of course, failing miserably since Izzy kept shifting to glance at Slash and Axl who were huddled together; this was nothing new, except they were still holding hands and hadn’t both disappeared after the show with some chick.

Izzy finally snapped, if there was anything he hated, it was being left out of the loop-especially by his best friend.

“You two fucking or something?” Duff’s hand paused, goddamn Stradlin and his frank self.

Slash could feel Axl’s muscles tensing from where their bodies were pressed together. Well shit Izzy, you sure have good timing.

Sneering, he glanced furiously at the brunette “What if we are, Stradlin? Problem?”

Duff shifted uncomfortably in his seat when Izzy, enraged, smacked his hand away. Even though the guitarist was the quietest in the group, an _angry_ Izzy Stradlin, was a fucking _terrifying_ Izzy Stradlin. Axl gripped Slash’s arm, attempting to brace himself for whatever Izzy decided to dish out. He didn’t ever like fighting with his best friend.

“WILLIAM BRUCE ROSE!” the redhead flinched at the use of his full name, “YOU DIDN’T THINK TO MENTION THIS TO YOUR BEST FRIEND?” Axl’s body slumped, face slack with relief. Leave it to Izzy to be pissed over the strangest things.

“It’s… new.” He mumbled guiltily, returning to his spot against Slash who threw a comforting arm over his shoulder.

The brunette waved a dismissive hand at Axl, “Let’s be real, you’ve been giving him heart-eyes since the first time he came to audition for the band.”

Duff and Slash began snickering, but muffled them quickly when shot threat-filled looks.

Smirking deviously, Axl retorted “Could say the same about you and Duff, Mr. ‘oh-my-God-Will-he’s- ** _so_** -tall’” Izzy’s cheeks flamed as Duff chortled. “He wouldn’t shut up about ‘Duffy’”

“Duffy? Iz, you called me Duffy?”

The brunette playfully punched the blonde’s shoulder, “Shut up, I was young ok?”

The ride back to the hotel was pleasant and relaxed; the boys poked fun at each other, Izzy telling the story of how Axl freaked out whenever Slash played his solos, frequently unloading to Izzy about how great he was. Axl responded by sharing that Izzy used to talk less because he was scared he’d say something un-cool in front of Duff, the poor kid spent most of their early performances avoiding Duff’s gaze and keeping his head down. 

Back at their hotel, Izzy and Duff departed to their shared room, leaving Axl and Slash alone at last. The two flipped a coin on who got to use the shower first, still sticky from their previous exploits. The redhead chose ‘heads’ and lost, but still got his way by batting his lashes and looking for all the world like a kicked puppy until Slash waved him to the bathroom, defeated.

After Axl emerged from the bathroom, red hair dripping moisture unto his body, wearing only boxers, Slash headed in to have his own shower.

Upon his return, Slash was greeted with the sight of the vocalist sprawled comfortably under the covers.

Mumbling sleepily, Axl raised heavy lidded eyes to meet Slash’s amused gaze. “You gonna make good on that promise you made earlier?”

Slash chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled on shorts and made his way to the bed, “Go to bed, Rosie.”

Axl turned to face the guitarist with a huff, “But I wanna _do_ it now!”

This petulant outburst surprised a laugh out of Slash; he shuffled closer and placed a chaste kiss on the vocalist’s pouting lips. “You’re exhausted, Rosie, we can do whatever you want tomorrow.”

Scoffing, the redhead tangled their legs together, “Who the fuck’s Rosie? She sounds like a total slut.”

“Don’t bad mouth my girl, man.”

They both broke into hushed giggles.

“Hey, turn around for a sec.”

Axl sleepily rolled onto his other side, facing away from Slash “What? We gonna do it?”

Amused, the man nodded, “Uh-huh… cuddling.”

The guitarist pressed his entire body against Axl’s, the two fitting like pieces of a puzzle. A strong arm wrapped around the redhead’s waist, pulling the man even closer. Slash buried his nose in the man’s silky hair, taking in the smell of lavender.

The vocalist let out a contented sound that Slash could only describe as a pleased purr, “mmmm... this is fine too.” He felt warm and safe like this…

“Did you just purr?”

The redhead landed a weak smack on his bicep “no, I let out a manly battle cry.”

“Mhm… like a kitten.” Slash replied, nuzzling his neck.

Axl remained quiet for a while, before mumbling “A fucking manly kitten… with a beard. And sharp ass claws.”

“Sure thing man.”

The redhead had already drifted off to sleep and couldn’t defend himself further; the guitarist let out an amused snort and closed his eyes, lips still upturned in a secret smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Small whimpers and movements woke Slash from his peaceful sleep. Making an irritated sound, he clutched Axl tighter and buried his face in the man’s hair. He was sure as fuck not ready to give this up.

“Uh… Slash...” Axl whined, grinding back on the guitarist’s erection, he knew the fucker was awake. If he didn’t wake up and take care of this right _now_ …

“Mmmmf?”

Clearing his throat, Axl tried again “Saul… hand off my dick please.” He added, “Unless you’re gonna follow up.”

The guitarist’s sleep addled brain was barely registering what was being said. Cracking his eyes open, Slash attempted to find out exactly what Axl was bitching about this early in the morning.

Oh.

_Oh._

Slash’s right arm was looped around Axl’s neck, pulling him flush against his chest- and his erection which slotted between Axl’s ass cheeks. His hips twitched forward at the sight, earning a broken whine from the vocalist. His left hand was _groping_ the redhead’s dick through his boxers.

He sure was wide awake now. Embarrassed, he quickly yanked his hand away as Axl growled impatiently.

“Oh shit! Sorry man.” He squeaked, sitting up and averting his gaze when Axl turned to face him.

Blue-green eyes assessed him coolly, “It happens…” The redhead was quiet for a while before mustering the courage to ask “Do you still wanna…? This boner won’t take care of itself.”

Grinning, Slash rolled his eyes as he plopped back onto the bed to face Axl, “Obviously. Though, molesting you in your sleep just wasn’t the way I planned for it.”

Well… when he put it _that_ way…

“How...” Axl blushed when his voice failed him. Clearing his throat, he tried again with more confidence “How did you plan for it to happen?”

Slash stared at Axl for a while, gaze filled with emotion before his lips curled into a devilish grin that sent shivers down the redhead’s spine.

“Let’s get cleaned up, and I’ll _show_ you.”

Axl had never cleaned up faster, hands shaking with nervous anticipation. He could hear Slash’s movements from the shower, muffled swearing and the sound of the guitarist it brushing his teeth. The redhead realized that standing under the hot water was not helping his jitters and got out quickly before he lost his nerve.

Axl froze when he came face to face with Slash leaning against the bathroom sink, arms folded, eyebrows raised at Axl’s nakedness. The brunette wolfed whistled as his dark eyes burnt a path from Axl’s red hair to his toes, Chuckling when Axl cheeks tinged pink. The redhead held his breath as the heated silence stretched on. The spell was broken abruptly, when the Slash tossed a towel at his head.

“I need to use the shower too, Princess.” He snapped, grinning at the redhead's shell-shocked expression.

Axl let out an embarrassing squeal, averting his gaze as slash yanked off his shorts and brushed past him.

“You’re a fucking asshole, Saul!” he yelled-voice totally not cracking- as he stomped out

“You still wanna fuck me though!”

Axl couldn’t argue with that one. Grumbling, he gingerly rubbing his hair dry while pacing the room nervously.

What if it went horribly?

What if he wasn’t _good_ at it?

By now he had crawled unto the white sheets, staring up at the ceiling while listening to Slash sing his off-key rendition of ‘Pretty Tied Up’...oh God...are ropes gonna be involved? The possibility was strangely appealing to the Redhead.

The squeak of the bathroom door opening a few minutes later was enough to set Axl’s heart off again. The bed dipped under Slash’s weight and the familiar scent of his body wash filled the redhead’s nose.

“Hi.” His curls were damp, laying flat against his face, eyes crinkled in a sunny smile that triggered an answering smile from Axl.

The redhead’s voice, despite his best attempts, came out timid. “Hello?”

Slash rolled his eyes, lowering himself next to the redhead, “Try not to look like I’m about to eat you or something.”

Axl chuckled huskily, “I thought you _were_ -“

That’s as far as he got before Slash was tugging him into a searing kiss. Hand tugging firmly at silky red locks to expose the long line of the redhead’s necks, peppering it with nips and kisses. Squirming beneath the onslaught, Axl took the chance buried his fingers in Slash’s damp curls, humming in satisfaction. **_FINALLY._**

“What was that?”

“Hmm?” the redhead blinked innocently at Slash.

The brunette trailed heated kisses to a nipple and paused, glaring suspiciously at Axl who was trying way too hard to sound innocent.

“That sound you made when you touched my hair,” he flicked his tongue teasingly over a rosy nipple earning a whimper from the other man. “What was that about?” relentlessly pursuing the topic.

“I wanted to touch it…” the redhead replied breathlessly, struggling to keep his cool as Slash continued licking and nipping.

“You _always_ touch it.” he replied, before taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking. The redhead’s back arched as he howled, clutching tighter at Slash’s damp hair. The fucker didn’t even sound out of breath.

“Yes- _fuck_ \- but not like...wet ya know?” he mumbled, not sure he was even making sense. 

Slash raised his head, smiling his ‘I-find-your-antics-adorable’ smile, “uh...huh… so how does it feel then?” his long fingers were still flicking and tugging at Axl’s nipples, dark eyes soaked in the redhead's disheveled state. He was flushed from his cheeks to his chest, plush mouth open, spilling a stream of swears.

_Nice_.  Though texture was completely different from his own, it still felt silky under his touch. "Feels Stupid.” he growled, not giving Slash the satisfaction of hearing such a compliment. The guitarist didn’t seem to mind too much, grinning; he trailed kisses across Axl’s abs, large hands coming to rest at narrow, pale hips.

The redhead squirmed impatiently as Slash just stared. Axl’s cock was uncut, slender and flushed pink at the tip. Slash gently ran a finger from its base to the tip, flicking at the head.

Axl whined loudly, hips jackknifing forward, “Uhh… could you just…?” he was pretty sure he wasn’t making an ounce of sense but Slash seemed to get the gist. A warm hand closed around his member, working him over firmly from root to tip. The redhead  mewled pitifully-though he'd deny it later-when plush lips engulfed his tip, his back bowed off the mattress, head thrashing on the pillow.

Slash savored the taste of Axl on his tongue, taking him deeper in increments, moaning when Axl instinctively thrust deeper. The guitarist pulled off with an obscene pop, Axl mewled pitifully, tilting his hips upward.

“Quit moving,” Slash ordered, voice dangerously quiet, “or I stop.”

Axl quieted down, cock twitching at the brunette’s commanding tone.

“Good boy.” Slash husked as he lowered his head and took Axl into his mouth again. Making a ring around the base with fingers, he slowly built up a rhythm that had the redhead ripping at the sheets and letting out a garbled stream of curses with ‘Slash’ thrown in-between a few.

Axl was pretty sure he was gonna come embarrassingly fast as Slash’s tongue flicked against the underside of his cock-head. It took all of his willpower to not thrust into that sinful mouth. He nearly sobbed when the brunette pulled off.

Slash’s voice was hoarse when he finally spoke, “On your stomach.”

Axl clumsily rushed to obey as the guitarist reached into the bedside drawer to grab some supplies. Warm, calloused hands gripped his hips and raised them a little, forcing Axl to spread his legs, displaying his ass.

The redhead panted wetly into the pillow, equal parts embarrassed and turned on. The first wet swipe of Slash’s against his entrance sent a jolt of pleasure directly to his cock. Gasping, he tried to simultaneously shift away and move closer.

Growling, the brunette smacked Axl’s thigh, “Stay. Still.”  

Dutifully, the redhead attempted to remain still, thrilling at the idea of being rewarded with more. Pleased, Slash returned to his task, flicking his tongue at the puckered skin, teasing mercilessly before finally delving his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

Axl was pretty sure he was dying… or that’s how he would sound to everyone within a three mile radius. Slash was a fucking sex demon and he was sent here on a mission to destroy poor, defenseless Axl for sure. It’d be a heck of a way to die though, Axl thought distractedly as his moans became louder with each press of Slash’s tongue inside him; when a slick finger pressed slipped into him, Axl's noises abruptly cut off with a squeak.

“Ok?” Slash asked, sounding a bit winded himself.

“Just... more, now.” Axl could barely recognize his own voice, he sounded way too desperate for his liking.

The guitarist huffed at the redhead’s bossy tone, but obliged nonetheless. He took his time stretching Axl, occasionally slipping his tongue beside his fingers just to hear the redhead’s gasped ‘oh’s. The brunette curled his fingers, pressing against Axl’s prostate, causing the redhead to quite literally scream... The boys were gonna give them so much shit for this later.

“S-Slash!” The redhead painted quite a picture, orders to stay still long forgotten as he attempted to fuck himself back on the guitarist’s long fingers.

“Hmmm?” he replied casually, smoothly adding a third finger and scissoring just to watch Axl writhe.

“Please...”

“Please what, Rosie?” another teasing press at his prostate had the vocalist fisting the sheets.

Axl was sobbing into the pillows, cock dribbling unto the sheets, skin flushed, hair sticking to his scalp- he was so close, but he needed more.

“For the love of FUCK will you just _fuck me_ already?” he yelled, face flaming, breath coming out in short huffs, too far gone to even _pretend_ to give a fuck about anyone overhearing him.

Slash pretended to consider this for a while, trying to valiantly ignore his own raging hard on. “Hmm... I guess.” He slowly removed his fingers and reached for a condom packet, ripping it open with his teeth and slipping it on with shaky hands.

Axl shifted on unto his back, finally looking Slash in the eyes.

“Uh...I’d rather see your face...” he begun timidly, then trailed off uncertainly, “If you don’t want to thou-“

Slash cut him off with a chaste kiss, “That would be _great_.”

The redhead flashed a shy smile at Slash, which quickly morphed into something wicked.

“Gonna fuck me now? Or are you gonna sit here talking about our feelings?”

Chuckling, the brunette positioned himself between Axl’s legs, pausing to search vibrant blue eyes. “Sure?”

“Yes. _Now_ will you fu-“The redhead’s breath was knocked out of him with the first press of Slash’s cock against his ass; Slash slowly worked himself into Axl’s welcoming heat, pausing only when he was fully sheathed. The stretch and pressure of it rendering him speechless.

“Should’ve known this was the only way to shut you up.” He bit out, fighting the urge to thrust into the tight heat.

The redhead wrapped his legs around Slash’s waist, the movement causing him to fall forwards with a giggle, hands placed firmly next to Axl’s head.

“Yeah, yeah Princess... I get it.”

Placing a hand on the vocalist’s flank, he begins to thrust slowly into the tight channel, savoring the way his eyes roll back as he moans low in his throat. Axl’s  entire world narrowed down to the feel of Slash’s length inside him; the burn and stretch, the occasional brush against his prostate that sent waves of heat pooling below. Axl was completely ok with spending the rest of his days on Slash’s cock-it’s the most intimate, pleasurable, addicting thing he had ever experienced. Their rhythm transformed quickly into something more urgent, wringing cries of ecstasy from Axl.  He rakes his nails down Slash’s back, causing him to cry out, increasing the force of his thrusts.

“Slash, I-Oh _Fuck_ \- need to come.” Tears were freely streaming down Axl’s face now, mouth swollen and eyes unfocused.

The brunette placed his weight on Axl, abs rubbing against the redhead’s erection, “Cum for me then.”

Axl’s mouth opened in a silent scream as he emptied his load between their bodies, eyes closed tightly as he shivered through his release. Slash stilled as Axl’s ass clenched around him, groaning softly as he cums, whispering something that sounds suspiciously like ‘ _I love you’_.

The room is, for a moment, filled with only the sounds of their breathing, and the faint noises of city traffic outside.

The redhead begins laughing breathlessly when a small bottle catches his eye.

“Is that the lube those shitheads threw at you?”

Slash snickered as he gently pulls out, “Knew it’d come in handy,” Not even attempting to dodge the kick Axl aims at him. He disappears into the bathroom and returns with a damp flannel, gently swiping at the mess on Axl’s stomach.

The redhead  sprawled on the bed, sighing softly as Slash cleans him up and rejoins him. The guitarist smiled knowingly, “You really like being pampered, don’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied, humming happily when Slash strokes his hair. He could get used to this.

“You’re such a fucking princess.” The brunette teased, laughing when Axl didn’t even bother to turn around and fight him like he usually did.

“Note to self: Fuck the fight out of Axl more often,” he chirps, dodging a half-assed elbow aimed at his ribs, and then adding “It also slows his attack speed.”

Axl couldn’t help laughing at that, rolling over to gaze into dark eyes, “Shut up, loser.” This came out sounding a lot like ‘I love you.’

A muffled, “Jesus Fuck, will you _BOTH_ shut up?!” came from outside the room.

Izzy’s voice sounded much more amused, “Yeah, your fucking woke us up.” he then added, in a shitty imitation of Axl’s voice, “ _Slash will you just fuck me!_ ”

The culprits giggled quietly, hiding under the covers like guilty children.

“Hah! I knew Axl would bottom!” Duff yelled, voice drawing closer triggering another bout of laughter.

“We all know who YOU take it from, Blondie.” Axl retorted, pulling the sheets from his head, not even minutely surprised when Izzy stuck his head round the door a few moments later. Duff was close behind, eyes dancing with mischief.

“Well yeah,” he shrugs, “Jeff has a magnificent cock.” Izzy nodded sagely, shooting a challenging look to Slash who just smiled sweetly back. Axl knew better than fucking anyone that Saul was indeed a sex demon, sent to destroy his life, and not the smiling sweetheart everyone seemed to think he was.

Axl sighed wistfully, “Yeah... I know.”

“Ehem!” Slash shot his best ‘disapproving boyfriend’ glare at Axl.

He watched, amused, as Axl flushed, raising an eyebrow suggestively, “What?”

Izzy struggled to keep a straight face as he backed away, “Uhhh... we should go now. Carry on, kids.” The two quickly closed the door behind them.

Faintly, Steven’s voice could be heard asking “Wait, wait, wait... Slash and Axl are _fucking_? Since when?”

The two joined in the laughter, staring at the ceiling as they listened to Steve’s squawks of disbelief.

“How the fuck did _I_ miss this? Guys it’s not funny! What do you mean it’s been building for _six fuckin’ years_?”

“They’re idiots, the whole lot of ‘em.” the redhead muttered between giggles. That came out sounding a lot like ‘They’re idiots, but I love them dearly.

Slash smiled sleepily, spooning up against Axl, “Yeah. They are.”

He closed his eyes and listened to Axl’s steady heart beat, the muffled chatter of the boys presumably explaining the situation to Steven and thought that life, for once, seemed _easy_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... its done... everyone's happy (for once)  
> okkk about the concert, yes they did perform at The ritz in '91, but i couldn't find a clear video for it.. so i used just used the '88 performance... yeah..  
> I'm thinking i should make this a series? And just do the whole Use Your Illusion tour? would you like more?  
> comments plz.. im dying to know how you feel about this story..seriously... i don't know.. help me.  
> YES im writing more SlAxl stuff :D i don't think i can run outta stuff with those two  
> drop by ----> http://mrs-dark-knight.tumblr.com  
> and leave your prompts and all that jazz... if you want.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
